Anagnorisis (Short Stories)
by Vampiratelady
Summary: A collection of Elias and Chesi's realizations about life and the true meaning for love. l Previous title: Short Stories.
1. Changes

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story are owned by their respective author and copyright. Publication of this story is purely for entertainment and not for profit.

 **CHANGES**

 _Bride.._

Whatever force or thinking made him say those words was lost on Elias. It was a spur of the moment. Just like how he bought her on that auction.

He didn't really have any plan or ulterior motives to use her, that _Slay Vega_. He's just curious just like everyone else, like a child who happens to lay his eyes on a very exotic animal whose race is on the brink of extinction.

But what he saw there standing in that platform wrapped in tattered clothes and tied in chains was quite far from what he had in mind.

The other magicians and wizards all started throwing their bids in a frenzy to get their hands on the creature in order to drain her power and use her for whatever experiment they want to do.

He just kept to the shadows, just an outsider with the intention to only observe from afar.

Then he saw her eyes.

Bleak and distant.

As though she no longer care whatever happens to her.

Did he feel pity back then?

He couldn't tell.

But before he could reflect on his reaction, Elias was already walking down the hall towards that child, bidding five million in just one swoop.

And just like any rational being, he tried to apply logic to his behavior.

 _"I've decided. You will become my apprentice."_

Yes, it was the most reasonable thing to do given the situation. Since the others are pressing him to help raise the next generation of magicians and wizards alike, why not take an apprentice? It will solve the matter at hand and also keep him busy for quite a while.

He did what a responsible teacher would do and treated the child with care. Gave her food, clothes and shelter. Protected her and made her feel as though she has a family until those eyes no longer look bleak and lifeless.

Then he said he will make her his wife.

There's really no logic applicable to explain that, or is there?

Ever since he bought Chesi from the auction, Elias started to do things that are against his nature. A monster like him doesn't save humans nor keep one as a bride.

He was puzzled and yet at the same time something inside him settled down at the absurd possessiveness. As though it's just right. She was his after all, since he bought her and all.

But little did Elias know that it was the start of something new— something he didn't know he was capable of.

He found out that he can be lonely when she's not around.

Or angry and terrified when she's hurt.

Even jealous.

In his hundreds of years of existence it was the first time that he felt quite alive, and like a child given a bag full of sweets, Elias had feasted upon it. Nearly wallowing in it.

Yes, she was truly a prize.

Not because of the five million pounds he spent just to have her nor was it because of her exotic nature.

It was something else.

Something his logical brain couldn't quite identify.

"Hmm."

Elias glanced down at the head full of rumpled red locks as Chesi snuggled beside him while the faint sound of thunder rumble outside.

Gently, he brushed her hair and closed his eyes.

Logic no longer important.


	2. Mayflies

Author's note:

This story is inspired by the song 'Mayflies' by Benjamin Francis Leftwich.

It's quite a nice song by the way. The message of the song is beautiful and.. I just want to write something about it.

I hope you guys like it.

 **MAYFLIES**

The leaves, trees, and flowers were all covered in a cool mist, scattering fine droplets like sprinkles of dew brought by the coldness of dawn.

The snow flies were safely cocooned in their own nests and breathing softly against each other to keep themselves warm against the chilly breeze as they lay in wait for the sun to fully wipe the coldness away or for any unsuspecting humans that they could feast on.

On the other hand, the cotton flies gobbled the cool moist air as they flew around the house, making 'baahh baahh' noises quite merrily.

As for Elias, he was lying quite comfortably under the sheets, his head burrowed against the pillows.

He too was wide awake and yet he didn't want to get out and face the morning sun. After all, he's not a morning person.

But as he turned his head slightly to the side, there sleeping beside him and snoring ever so slightly was the real cause of his laziness.

Chesi, unaware of his thoughts, turned towards him with a slight murmur. Her hand tucked under her cheek.

He smiled inwardly.

How defenseless she is and how naive to trust someone like him.

Elias raised his hand and cupped her face in his palm and ran the pad of his thumb over and over the soft skin of her cheek.

Chesi stirred in her sleep, like a cat nuzzling against its master's caress, she pushed against his hand, murmuring something under her breath.

Elias noticed that his little apprentice was rather vocal in her sleep. Sometimes she would murmur incoherent words and toss the sheets away in distress when she had nightmares. Or softly call his name when he least expect it.

He'd gotten used to it.

Even liked it for some reason.

As he leaned closer to hear what she was murmuring, Chesi chose that moment to snuggle against him.

"I love you," she said, which was barely audible but still he heard.

Elias lay there with his hand suspended in mid air. He didn't know which was louder, Chesi's breathing or the loud thumping sound inside his chest.

He pushed himself off the bed, careful not to waken her, and stood there clutching at his chest.

He took a deep breath.

"Elias?"

The mage turned around. "Did I wake you up?"

Chesi looked up, her eyes squinting against the morning light, and shook her head. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eight in the morning." He answered.

"I overslept." She said, slightly surprised since she's usually up before the crack of dawn.

"Were you dreaming about something?" Elias said, clutching once again at his chest.

Chesi blinked, still foggy with sleep. "I don't know." She said, frowning in concentration. "I- couldn't remember."

"I see." He muttered, puzzled at the volatility of his reaction.

"Are you alright?" Chesi looked at him, always attuned to him, always sensing when there's something wrong. He wished he could be as sensitive and understanding of his own feelings.

But some times he just want to hide in the cold numb pit of his own shadow. Because it's much safer and less complicated to accept himself as a being not capable of any emotions.

"It's nothing." He shook his head. He doesn't know what's happening to him, doesn't know what he's feeling. Yet he doesn't want to talk about it, to give name to the feeling.

Afraid of what he'll do.

Author's Note: This is rather too angsty for me. But I hope that you guys liked it.


	3. Broken Mask

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for following this story and for leaving reviews. Also, I would like to apologize for not updating for long.

 **BROKEN MASK**

Elias Ainsworth brushed the snow off his shoulders as he entered the house. He then tilted his head to the side upon noticing the draft coming from the window. He should close that. Chesi couldn't stand the chilly night air. He couldn't have his apprentice catching a cold in her condition.

After closing the window, he spotted the fireplace and crossed to where it was to add more logs. Despite her unique abilities, a human child is still a human child, capable of dying at a mere breeze. They would catch a cold. And the way she is right now, Elias couldn't afford getting his apprentice into any more malady.

A human child should eat healthy foods, live in a safe place, and require love and affection. That's why he did everything according to what any parent or guardian would do. Maybe that alone could change a child's perception of his questionable nature since they're often wary of him and his dark and monstrous form. Elias paused in his chore as a redheaded girl flashed in his mind with her empty eyes staring at him as she stood in the middle of the auction stage. It was true that she feared him at first but she was clearly different from the children he had met so far. They ran away from him after seeing his true nature, but she, that weak and defenseless child, embraced that fear wholeheartedly, after all, she resigned herself to a lifetime of slavery.

Elias wondered who had placed such a child in the underworld ' _special'_ auction. The man was either stupid or just clueless, yet, the mere fact that they sold her in _that_ auction was proof enough that they were more or less aware of what she is. Which raised the question, who would sell that child after knowing that she's a slay vega? Any man would've taken her for himself. He even bought her in some whimsical attempt to shut those bothersome people that insist he help them raise the next generation of magicians.

Intrigued, he pulled some strings and connections just to find out who sold her off and what his informant told him took him by surprise.

"I heard that one of the employees found her in Japan."

"Did they kidnap her?" Elias asked. It's not uncommon for the management to do dirty works just to keep their pockets plump.

"Oh no, they didn't kidnap or fool her or anything. I heard she came willingly. She even took the necessary training without much of a fuss."

Dooming her very future in the hands of a stranger, that child was even more interesting than he thought. Now, why would she do such a thing? Children are quite simple-minded, but a child selling herself to the vultures of society.

Elias was crouched in front of the fireplace, stoking new logs when Chesi entered the room, her presence pulled him briefly from his thoughts as she walked towards his favorite armchair, looking more tired than usual.

"You're early. I thought you'd be here by midnight." She sat down with a sigh. "Did you find it?"

"Yes. Wrulleav are quite easy to find if you know where to look." He said. Wrulleav or often known as the 'Demon's Bark' is a tree which grows only in one place. A forest in Scotland gravely feared by the the locals because of the stories and legends surrounding it. The villagers would often tell tourists to take extra precaution because the forest was said to be enchanted and if you happen to get lost inside, you will never find your way out.

That was obviously the case for the average human beings for they couldn't discern the magic weaved by the inhabitants of that forest. The faeries living there abhor strangers and would surround their territory with miasma. Wrulleav is considered a cursed tree by the villagers because its fruit is said to be filled with that very miasma and those who eat it often die from unexplained visions or nightmares, which are merely illusions made by the faes. However, if one is able to extract that miasma, the fruit is actually a potent healing agent, and is often used by witches, magicians, and even wizards who know the ways of the faes. One of its uses is to stave off illnesses born from any curse by absorbing dark elements but it's not effective in breaking the curse itself. It's not entirely a waste to travel miles and fend off those aggressive, territorial faes if that would help Chesi even a little.

Elias glanced over his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Chesi gripped the blanket that hid her deformed hand and gave him a feeble smile. "I'm alright."

Elias stood and took a deep breath before he crossed the room and stopped in front of her. Children should be pampered and spoiled. And yet, he had an inkling that his little girl was the one doing the pampering. She obviously didn't want him to worry and tried so hard to appear unaffected and strong, but he knew that the curse is physically and emotionally wearing her down.

He stopped in front of her and knelt on one knee, drawing the blanket more snugly around Chesi as he said, "tell me if there's anything wrong." As fragile as she is, the little minx is also quite stubborn.

Chesi held his gaze for a few seconds before she looked away.

More than stubborn.

"I'll ask Ruth if you won't tell me." He said, this time more sternly. That drew a nervous reaction from her as she nodded in defeat knowing that Ruth will tell him every little detail about what she feels. Still, he could not shake the feeling that she will hide something from him again. And she might forcefully insist Ruth to keep his mouth shut. Not that he doesn't know when she or her familiar is lying. He's just annoyed by the fact that she will lie just to keep him from worrying.

He sighed.

Children are quite bothersome, he thought bemusedly as he stared at the top of her head. "You don't have to force yourself all the time."

Children need affection through gentle words and not just by action alone. "You've been forcing yourself to hide the pain for all those years because no one understood you, there's no one there to protect you from your fears." Unlike him, they are not solitary creatures. Their social needs are even more important than food and shelter. And his stubborn girl lived with those ungranted needs for so long.

He gently drew her towards his chest, his skull brushing her red locks as he whispered, "But now you have me." A balm to her wounded soul. "You're not alone anymore, Chesi."

The clock ticked loudly as silence filled the room and minutes stretched for what felt like hours as Elias kept his arms around Chesi as her shoulders shook. Her cries muffled against his shirt. Her tears staining his clothes. He will never forget the unknown sensation as he held her tiny form in his arms. His chest felt as though it was burning, like the fire crackling in the hearth, bursting into flame.

Ruth laid his snout against the cold, hard floor as he watched his master and the magician. He could feel her. Her pain pouring off of her like waves. Her emotions swirling like a storm as she cried. But there was something else as well.

Relief.

Happiness.

The familiar closed his eyes as he whispered his thanks to the cold night air.

The magician nodded silently.

Unbeknownst to them, the Wrulleav darkened inside the stash in Elias's coat pocket. Its bright red skin turning to a dark purplish brown.

The faes smiled gently as they stared at their robin. After all, they allowed that beast to have their fruit because she needed it. If it weren't for that, they would've killed him. Or at least tried to.

E N D

ㅇ ㅇ ㅇ ㅇ

The fruit is merely fictional. I tried searching for a magical herb but I couldn't find anything on the internet. So the story about the fruit is just created by me.


	4. What is Love? (03-18 06:17:47)

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**_

 _It's been a while since I posted something. I'm really busy with work and had to take care of my father who has dementia, but here it is! Yay! :))_

 _This one's short and simple but a bit angsty. I wrote this one while riding a bus. The traffic's really heavy that time and I've got nothing else to do. So, yeah._

 _The setting for this short one is after Chesi left Elias and as usual it's in Elias's POV. I like exploring his thoughts especially towards a certain red head._

 _I'd love to hear your thoughts as well. Just leave a review. Thank you!_

 _Hope you enjoy_!

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

 **WHAT IS LOVE?**

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

He doesn't know why he's living in this world.

Why he existed..

Why he was born the way he is..

Or why did the gods created something like him..

Did they or did they not?

Where did he come from?

To be honest, he has no idea..

He has no memory..

He lived a very long time not knowing why he's in this world.

He travelled the earth— from the farthest mountains to the largest town and civilization. From places of extreme heat to places filled with thick sheets of ice and snow.

He saw history with his own eyes.

His eyes laid bare to mankind's evolution.

Yes.

He lived that long yet not knowing why.

At first he didn't care nor mind that there is purpose in life like what his master, Lindel, said. After all, he and Lindel are different. He's a human, first and foremost. While he's a big question mark.

And so he explored the world, the land, mountains, forests, rivers, and seas. Saw every creature, races, humans and the faeries— to feed his curiosity and nothing else.

And maybe… there's also that slightest hope that he might find some clue about his origins.

He lived decades after decades doing that until he did everything there is to do and explored every places on earth. Until there is nothing left.

It was at the end of the long journey that he realized something— the world is so big yet he couldn't find a single place to stay.

Not in the world of humans nor the world of the faeries for both worlds has no place for a half-made like him.

And so he had chosen his own place and lived by himself. Just accepted the fact that he's different.

However, just recently, he shared that small space with a human girl who happened to have a miserable life that she'd sell herself to anyone just to survive..

… or to die.

Either way, she'll die anyway. Humans have a short life span. But a sleigh beggy's life is a lot shorter. That's why he made her feel as though her life has a value.

To think that he'd talk about the value of life is trully ironic. Well, it's what Lindel will say. His traits are rubbing on him after years of living in his shadow.

He told the little girl that she's a part of his family.

He never even had one before..

But those simple words— words that are not even laced with magic— are indeed powerful.

The girl changed. She became vibrant. Filled with eagerness to live and continue her life. And she did it with such hope that he couldn't help but watch.

Out of curiosity and amusement, he found himself following her every step, most of the time hiding in her shadows, and keeping her an arm away.

But she wormed her way in, saw him amidst the darkness and pulled him to her light.

His once little and frightened puppy learned how to bark.

He spent his time observing her and soon started thinking that life isn't so bad when she's beside him.

For the first time he had a sense of purpose in life..

 _To keep her alive._

Then this happened..

"Chise." Elias whispered as he stood in the middle of an empty room.

Not empty room.

 _Her_ _room_.

But it felt empty.

It felt _cold_.

Her name continued to ring in his mind as though it will bring her back. As though it's a spell that will make her materialize in front of him.

But she left him and she doesn't want to come back after what he's done.

He should move forward like what he always do, after all, he spent his life living all alone.

Yet he stood there rooted on the spot as though his feet turned to stone.

Why?

Why can't he live his life without her?

He managed to live even after leaving the people who cared for him.

"It's because _you_ care."

Elias looked at Ruth siting at the doorway.

"Me?"

The familiar nodded.

"It's because you love her."

 _Love_ …

"Is this what I'm feeling?" He placed his hand on his chest.

"It hurts, right?" Ruth said.

Elias gripped his hand into a fist, crumpling his shirt at the same time. "Yes."

"It hurts to lose someone you love."

She left him.

"Elias?"

He closed his eyes. He could feel Ruth walking up to him. The familiar sat beside him as though giving him comfort.

Elias looked down and stared at those deep red eyes.

"Will she come back?" He said.

Ruth leaned against his leg. "She will but you need to meet her half way— _we_ need to meet her halfway. We did something wrong, after all."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Ruth shook his head. "No, I'm also at fault. I should've stopped you but I can't bear to lose her."

Elias nodded. "Me too."

 _END_


End file.
